The present invention relates to shipping and display containers and, more particularly, to an internally partitioned container of corrugated cardboard configured to attain high strength while economizing on the amount of material.
An H divider container and a process and machine for making it are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,999 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,323. Such H divider containers are usable as shipping and display cases, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,149. Adaptation to this purpose, along with a desire to ship and display products on pallets having, for example 2, 3 or 4 tiers of containers, may involve the use of heavier weights of corrugated board in order to withstand the compressive loads involved. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a configuration of H divider container having, or making provision for, a viewing window and having greatly improved stacking strength while at the same time economizing on the use of the corrugated board material. It is also desirable to provide a display container with smooth interior and exterior panels, not having any exposed seams, which will thus achieve improved graphic options for both post-printing and pre-printing of those surfaces. A high strength stackable container without hollow columnar interior posts is also advantageous in that it maximizes the internal space available for the shipping and display of the product of interest.